ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Starfleet Command II - Empires at War
| Stardate= 9611.4 | Platform= | Requirements= Pentium III 500 MHz or better, 64MB RAM, 600MB of free hard disk space | Genres= Strategy | Reference= (US) (US) (UK) (Germany) | rating = }} Star Trek: Starfleet Command II - Empires at War is a computer game based upon Star Fleet Battles and is the follow-up to Star Trek: Starfleet Command. The main additions to Empires at War are the Interstellar Concordium, who have been gathered by the Organians to bring peace to the galaxy – using whatever force necessary. Beginning :Captain's Log, stardate 9611.4. Captain Hikaru Sulu of the reporting, on patrol near the Encebaran Nebula. In the aftermath of the conflicts resulting from the disappearance of the Organians, Starfleet returned its primary focus to missions of science and exploration. :But now, our pursuit of these higher endeavours has been cut short. The Organians have returned, and they are not alone. A galactic superpower, known as the Interstellar Concordium, has allied with the Organians. Their goal is our complete subjugation. :They believe that only the military might of the Concordium can put an end to the wars still raging across our galaxy. Ironically, this skewed ideal of peace creates even greater bloodshed. :But much of the galaxy's attention drawn to the new invaders, the ancient hatreds between the Mirak and the Lyrans have evolved into major confrontations. :The galaxy is now in a state of general war and chaos. This is a dark time for us all. But, adversity breeds innovation, and the Federation will not fall without a fight. Plotline The game's plotline is based mainly around the Concordium's War of Pacification, which caused tentative truces between local powers to end the incident. Gameplay There are three types of gameplay - tutorial, skirmish, and campaign. Tutorial In the tutorial, you are guided through the main controls of a starship by Captain Sulu. Missions included are weapons, science, and command. Skirmish You can choose any ship that belongs to the seven main races, from a frigate to a battleship. There are many different types of ship in each category, including some of the main "canon universe" ships belonging to the Federation, Romulans, and Klingons. Campaign You can play as any of the seven races. There are two main campaigns being fought, the "ISC War of Pacification" and the "Mirak Campaign". The first race listed is the race the player controls. ISC War of Pacification Campaign *Federation vs ISC *Gorn Confederation vs ISC *Hydran Kingdom vs ISC *ISC War of Pacification (play as ISC) *Klingons vs ISC *Lyrans vs ISC *Mirak vs ISC *Romulans vs ISC Mirak Campaign *Hydrans vs Mirak *Klingons vs Mirak *Lyrans vs Mirak *Mirak Campaign (play as Mirak) New features Other additions to the second version of the game include the addition of fighters to the Federation, Klingons, and Kzinti (Mirak), with multiple fighter classes available. More fighter classes were made available to the Hydrans as well. The Romulans, Lyrans, and Gorn received Interceptors/Fast Patrol ships, similar to said craft used in Star Fleet Battles. Also added was Anti-Drone Defense to all appropriate races. References Interstellar Concordium The Interstellar Concordium (or ISC) were one of the primary antagonists in Star Trek: Starfleet Command II: Empires at War. They originated as a playable race in the Star Fleet Battles tabletop combat game by Amarillo Design Bureau. The Interstellar Concordium, or "ISC", is a significantly powerful spacefaring political organization from an unknown region of the known universe. The ISC emphasize the preeminent importance of order over chaos, and in the 2280s-2290s their presence was requested by the Organians to bring peace to the galaxy, thus beginning the Concordium's "War of Pacification". The Organians, who had engineered the formation of a neutral zone between the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire, had become disillusioned with what they saw as the deterioration of peaceful political relations among the major Alpha and Beta Quadrant powers. Believing their peacemaking efforts to have failed, the Organians requested the ISC to assume this political role through military subjugation. (Star Trek: Starfleet Command II: Empires at War) Credits Taldren *Lead Designer: Erik Bethke *Lead Programmer: Marc Herrogh *Art Director: David T. Potter *Game Systems Architect: Zachary Drummond *Graphics Programming: Sean Dumas *Senior Designer: Joshua Morris *AI Programming: Michael Todorovic, Zachary Drummond *Audio Programming: Michael Todorovic, Sean Dumas *Lead Mission Programmer: Daniel Suleski *Programmers: Paul Schreiber, Erik Bethke, Alex Sherman, Ken Yeast *Scripting Engine: Zachary Drummond, Daniel Suleski *Artists: Bradley W. Schenck, Ed Lacabanne, Nate Simpson, Jaime DiSalvio *Mission Programmers: David Ferrell, Scott Bruno *Additional Mission Programmers: Dutch Blomenkamp, John B. Williston, Richard K. Glover *Quality Assurance: Mark Pfeiffer, Warren Schultz *Design: David Ferrell *Additional Design: Marc Herrogh, Scott Bruno, Warren Schultz *Campaign Mission Design: Scott Bennie *Manual Author: David Ferrell *Editor Game & Manual: Beth Drummond *WWW: Bradley W. Schenck *Audio Production: Sean Dumas, Warren Schultz *Voiceover Supervisor: Joshua Morris *Line Producer: Mark Pfeiffer, Warren Schultz *Associate Producer: Joshua Morris *Producer: Erik Bethke Interplay *Division Director, 14 Degrees East: Brian Christian *Executive Producer: Rob Nesler *Senior Producer: Steve Baldoni *Associate Producer, UK: Scott Burfitt *Senior Designer: Chris Taylor *Marketing Manager: Kevin Johnston *PR Manager: Heather McLaughlin *Creative Services Manager: Kathy Helgason *Traffic Manager: Brian Harkins *Manual Design & Layout: Schlieker Design *Box and Ad Design & Layout: Charles Gregory / Visionati *Special Thanks: Brian Fargo, Ron Austin, Eric Whelpley, Gina Cabrera, Tina Aughinbaugh Interplay Audio *SFX and Music Supervision: Adam Levenson *Mastering and Scripting Supervisor: Craig Duman *SFX Design: Adam Levenson, Charles Deenen, Tim Walston (Soundstorm) *Music Composer and Conductor: Inon Zur *Additional Music: David Leon *Music Preparation: Paul Taylor *Music Editing: Howard Drossin (Yo Eleven Productions), Ron Valdez *Music Performed by: Seattle Symphony Orchestra *Recorded at: Studio X *Music Mixed by: Dori Amarilio *Mastering: Frank Szick *Sound Effects Assistant: JP Walton *Voice Over Casting and Direction: Chris Borders *Voice Over Talent: George Takei - Captain Hikaru Sulu, Alan Oppenheimer, Michael Bell, Grey DeLisle, Cam Clarke, Michael Gough, Nick Jamison, Diane Michelle - additional voices, Kevin Michael Richardson, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker *Voice Over Editing: The Post Shop *Audio Operations Manager: Gloria Soto Opening Movie *Script and Storyboards: David T. Potter *Art Director: Todd Camasta *Lead Artist: Larry Bowman *Artists: Stephen Beam, Mark Bergo, Scott Bieser, Jaime DiSalvo, Glenn Price, Manuel Salazar, Perry Scalf *SFX Design: Paul Menichini *Re-recording Mixer: Charles Deenen *Mixed in Dolby Surround Sound at Interplay Interplay Video *Video Services: Dan Williams, Dave Cravens, Bill Stoudt, Chris Folino Interplay Quality Assurance *Director: Micke Motoda *Manager: Grey Baumeister *Operation Manager: Monica Vallejo *IS Technicians: Bill Delk, Tom Quast *Compatibility Supervisor: Derek Gibbs *Compatibility: Josh Walters, Dave Parksyn, Jack Parker, Tony Piccoli *Project Supervisors: John Kirkland, Ed Hyland *Senior Testers: Henry C. Lee, Deniel Martinez *Testers: John Boomershine, Isamel Quijano, Grey Didieu, Mark Holtzclaw, Scott Taylor, Matt Golembiewski, Damien Foletto, Albert Perez, David Vodhanel, Alendor "Zack" Volaj, Matt Monaco Mondo Media *Director: Mark Giambruno *Producer: Nancy Fitzgerald *Production Coordinators: Dana Belben, Matt Pomeroy *Technical Director/Artist: Eric Chadwick *Artists: Cody Chancellor, Johnny Harrup, Johannes Huber, Kelly Kleider, Kelley Lamsens, Jeanne Litooy, Mat Smiley Paramount Pictures *Director, Product Development - Interactive & Technology: Harry Lang *Supervisor, Product Development - Interactive & Technology: Daniel Felts ADB, Inc. *Star Fleet Battles Game Design: Stephen V. Cole, PE *Star Fleet Battles Executive Developer: Steven P. Petrick *Lyran Creator: Jim Curtis *Hydran Creator: Andrew Robinson *ISC Creator: Josh Spencer Special Thanks to: *SFC 1 Artists: Scott Bieser, Adam Rote *Survival Guide Author: Dennis "SFCShadow" Greene *The Inner Circle: Dennis "SFCShadow" Greene (Liaison), Brad "bbarr97" Barr, Dutch "Khoros" Blomenkamp, James "Remus" Carter, James *TalonClaw" Carter, Nicholas "Korvus" Cioran, E.L. "S'faret" Crisler, Anthony "BK" Daly, Dave "SFCSpoonman" Feiker, Richard K. Glover, Salvatore "0Scotty0" Grasso, Shaun R. Hendricks, Karl "Dark Elf" Hiesterman, Robert "Redwood Elf" Hubby, Jeremy(Jay) "NTDN" Jeffery, Ian "Modavian" Jones, Russ "Tumulorum Fossor" Khater, Rich "YnrohKeeg" Matheson, James D. Pierce, Paul Schaefer, Matt "Catnip Inc" Smyth, Bradley B. Upson II *Paramount Pictures: Rick Berman, Dave Rossi, Andrea Hein, Terri Helton, Pam Newton, Sylvia Cascallar Interplay Europe *Head of Development: Matt Findley *Senior Producer: Diramid Clarke *Producer: Scott Burfitt *European Marketing Manager: Harvey Lee *Product Manager: Chris East *Marketing Manager (France): Philippe Cota *Product Manager (France): Laurent Jorda *Marketing Manager (Spain): Javier Rodriguez *Product Manager (Spain): Eduardo Lopez *Product Manager (Germany): Tashin Avci *Product Manager (Italy): Lorenzo Ferrari Ardicini *International Marketing Co-ordinator: Caroline Bruce-Brown *Head of PR: Allison Grant *PR Manager: Jon Brooke *PR Executive: Mark Cook *Design: A Creative Experience de:Star Trek: Starfleet Command – Volume II: Empires At War Starfleet Command 2 Empires at War